Genocide Saw Heaven
Genocide Saw Heaven (ジェノサイドソウ・ヘヴン Genosaidosō Hebun) is the insert song that Shirabe Tsukuyomi sang in Season 3, Episode 5 of Senki Zesshou Symphogear GX. Lyrics |-|Kanji = 二つ結びの輪舞　お仕置きのスタート バラバラにしてあげるの 正義のイニシャライズ 未成熟なハートごと　ぶつけた敵対心 行き場のないボルテージ　隠したティアーズ 偽善者と吐いた言葉は合っているの？ 伐り刻むことない　世界に夢抱き キスをしましょう 強くなりたい　守られるだけだと 胸にある想い　果たしきれやしない 強くなれば　太陽の輝きに 近づけるかな？ 君に照らされJust loving 口にした言葉達　無責任な言葉達 鋭利なナイフよりも Ah…痛い時もある デリートは出来なくも　せめて償いたい 笑顔のプラクティスは　伊達じゃない 今は小さな一歩でも　繋がるはず わたしたちの過去も　罪も傷もすべて 越えて行こう 進め明日へ　絶え間なくちょっとずつ 答えへの　道はきっとこの先にある 紡ぎ合った　一生分の「大好き」 君がいるなら 調べ歌えるJust singing 重ね合ったこの手は… 絶対離さない… 伐り刻むことない　世界に夢抱き キスをしましょう 強くなりたい　守られるだけだと 胸にある想い　果たしきれやしない 強くなれば　太陽の輝きに 近づけるかな？ 君に照らされJust loving |-|Romaji = Futatsu musubi no rondo oshioki no sutāto Barabara ni shite ageru no Seigi no inisharaizu Miseijukuna hāto goto butsuketa tekitaishin Ikiba no nai borutēji kakushita tiāzu Gizensha to haita kotoba wa atte iru no? Kirikizamu koto nai sekai ni yume idaki Kisu wo shimashō Tsuyoku naritai mamorareru dake dato Mune ni aru omoi hatashi kireyashinai Tsuyoku nareba taiyō no kagayaki ni Chikadzukeru kana? Kimi ni terasare Just loving Kuchi ni shita kotoba tachi museki nin'na kotoba tachi Eirina naifu yori mo Ah...itai toki mo aru Derīto wa deki naku mo semete tsugunaitai Egao no purakutisu wa date janai Ima wa chīsana ippo demo tsunagaru hazu Watashi tachi no kako mo tsumi mo kizu mo subete Koete yukō Susume asu e tae ma naku chotto zutsu Kotae e no michi wa kitto kono saki ni aru Tsumugi atta isshōbun no "daisuki" Kimi ga iru nara Shirabe utaeru Just singing Kasane atta kono te wa... Zettai hanasanai... Kirikizamu koto nai sekai ni yume idaki Kisu wo shimashō Tsuyoku naritai mamorareru dake dato Mune ni aru omoi hatashi kireyashinai Tsuyoku nareba taiyō no kagayaki ni Chikadzukeru kana? Kimi ni terasare Just loving |-|English = Two joined round dances start your punishment I'll even turn you into pieces By initializing my justice Like my immature heart the hostile sentiments that I vent Is a voltage that has no place to go with my hidden tears Did the words that I spat out match with a hypocrite's? Embracing our dreams in a world that hasn't been minced into pieces Let's kiss I want to be strong just by being protected The feelings in my heart can't be achieved with just this If I could become strong Could I get closer to the shining sun? Being shined on by you is Just loving Those words which I spoke are irresponsible words That are more like a sharp knife Ah...there are times where I hurt too I also can't delete them at least I want to redeem myself My practiced smile isn't elegant Even if I take a small step now I should connect Our past and all our sins and wounds Let's go and surpass them Step by step I'll advance without stopping to my tomorrow The road to my answer is surely beyond this The lifetime's worth of "I love you" that we spun together If you're with me I can sing a melody Just singing This hand bundled together with yours... I definitely won't let go... Embracing our dreams in a world that hasn't been minced into pieces Let's kiss I want to be strong just by being protected The feelings in my heart can't be achieved with just this If I could become strong Could I get closer to the shining sun? Being shined on by you is Just loving Trivia *The bridge of the song is the exact same as her other song Ōkyo Shul Shagana. Category:Songs Category:Symphogear Songs